


Disparue

by NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Abandonment, Arguing, F/M, Fight Sex, Fights, One Night Stands, Walk Of Shame
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian
Summary: Il voulait tout à nouveau, mais il doutait casey se présenterait à son pas de porte de sitôt. Alors, au lieu de cela, il a été réduit à vivre la même nuit dans sa tête jusqu’à ce qu’il s’endorme. Réduit à sentir la douleur de l’avoir partie.Peut-être même pour toujours...
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Kudos: 2





	Disparue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gone](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/616405) by HoT.aGaiNsT.a.WaLL. 



Derek gémit dans ses mains dans la frustration pour la milliardième fois ce jour-là. Sa tête battait dans le dos, et il serait not arrêter, même après tous les analgésiques il a agi.

Il voulait blâmer la gueule de bois, mais le problème était qu'il n'en avait pas. Il n'en avait pas eu depuis un bon moment maintenant, mais c'était sûrement le cas. Probablement parce qu'il était tellement stressé par Casey qu'il ne pouvait pas voir droit.

C'était un accident. Un grand, géant, énorme douve. Ou, du moins, c’est ce qu’il n’arrêtait pas de se dire.

Parce qu’au fond, il savait qu’il le voulait.

Il voulait être avec Casey, même si ce n’était qu’une seule fois, et que ce qu’il était sûr d’être à ce rythme. Elle évitait ses appels, et elle serait not jamais être celui de répondre à la porte quand il s’est présenté à sa porte à plusieurs reprises au cours de la semaine dernière. Il a dû conclure que, même si c’était not une erreur pour lui, il semblait que c’était pour Casey.

En reculant, il a laissé sa tête heurter le matelas de dortoir grumeleux alors qu’il essayait de se concentrer. Tous les soirs, à cette époque, il était juste allongé là dans son lit et essayait de se souvenir de tout cela.

Chaque sentiment. Chaque contact. Chaque baiser brûlant.

Il voulait tout à nouveau, mais il doutait Casey se présenterait à son pas de porte de sitôt. Alors, au lieu de cela, il a été réduit à vivre la même nuit dans sa tête jusqu’à ce qu’il s’endorme. Réduit à sentir la douleur de l’avoir partie.

Peut-être même pour toujours...

* * *

_Tout a commencé par un combat._

_Ça commence toujours par un combat. Elle lui criait dessus pour avoir fait quelque chose de « stupide et irrationnel »_ , _et il ne pouvait pas s’en soucier moins._

_Elle était là, et ses yeux normalement glacés étaient éclairés par l’émotion pendant que ses joues commençaient lentement à rougir de colère et d’effort. Sa poitrine se soulevait avec un petit pantalon quand elle l’a poussé, et c’est ce qui l’a déclenché en représailles. Criant en arrière, exigeant qu’elle quitte sa chambre de dortoir, et l’appelant les noms habituels._

_«_ Pourquoi _ne pas te perdre, princesse ?! » Il s’est sifflé, et elle a fait un pas en avant, le frappant dans la poitrine avec un ongle laqué._

_« Pourquoi n’apprends-tu pas à dire s’il te plaît, Derek ? » Elle grisa son nom et le poussa à nouveau._

_« Arrête de me bousculer, Casey._ _»_ _Il regarda vers le bas avec avertissement, et entra dans son espace personnel._

 _Elle a nivelé avec lui, comme elle l’a toujours fait, et cracher les mots dans son visage comme s’ils étaient du poison._ _«_ Fais-moi, _Derek. »_

_Il se mit à rire amèrement à cela, et a fait un pas en avant ; lui faire prendre du recul. Il continua, rayonnant comme elle recula un peu, jusqu’à ce que son dos ait été pressé au mur à côté de sa porte._

_Penché vers l’avant, il l’a coincée en plaçant ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Une de ses mains a glissé vers le bas contre le papier peint, puis plus pour saisir le bouton de porte._

_Le tordant, il_ _secoua la dalle de bois dur ouverte avec un craquement et Casey le regarda avec de grands yeux._

_« Parte. » Il groumait, et ses orbes bleu profond se développaient tout simplement. « Parte, Casey. »_

_Puis, c’était comme si tout l’oxygène était aspiré hors de la salle parce que ses yeux ont commencé à l’eau. Une seule larme a glissé sur sa joue alors qu’elle se détournait de lui et alla faire exactement ce qu’il lui a dit._

_Il a paniqué, son corps sur le pilote automatique, comme il a tendu la main pour sa main et l’a tirée vers lui. Elle regarda dans ses yeux bruns, blessé, confusion, et la colère tourbillonnant autour de son propre._

_« Assez avec le drame déjà, Case ! » Il jette sa main libre vers le haut dans l’exaspération, puis le traîne à travers ses cheveux. « Nous sommes l’université pour l’amour du Christ ! Je ne peux_ _pas prendre beaucoup plus de ta merde. »_

 _« Ma merde ?! » Le feu était de retour, consommant les émotions qui étaient là avant de les remplacer par l’indignation pure. « Oh, tu saurais sur le drame, n’est-ce pas, Derek ? J’ai été no_ _t celui qui a commencé cela en_ _premier lieu ! »_

_« Oh, vraiment ?! »_

_« Oui, vraiment ! »_

_Il ne vraiment savoir pas qui a initié le baiser, mais il no_ t _vraiment_ _se soucier de cela non plus. Tout ce qu’il savait, c’est que, tout à coup, ses lèvres étaient chaudes contre la sienne, et il pressait son dos contre le mur à nouveau comme elle enveloppait ses longues jambes autour de sa taille._

_Ses doigts emmêlés dans ses cheveux comme elle le tirait plus près, plus profondément dans le baiser. Il gémit comme elle a essayé de prendre en charge de celui-ci, et la bataille en arrière avec les dents et la langue. Bientôt, elle gémit avec le consentement et arqué en lui comme ses mains ont fait des traînées chaudes sur son torse._

_Derek a tiré du baiser seulement pour commencer à faire un chemin de morsures et de baisers sur sa mâchoire et dans son cou. Changeant, il l’a aidée à se tenir à lui d’une main tout en verrouillant la porte avec son autre. Puis, il marchait en arrière jusqu’à ce que son genou bouclé contre le bord de son lit, et ils tombaient en elle._

_Casey a atterri sur lui, chevauchant son bassin et broyant contre son plaisir jusqu’à ce qu’il gémît et l’embrassa avidement. Ses mains saisissaient sa chemise serrée, et a commencé à tirer dans les secondes qui ont juste secoué ses hanches au-dessus de lui._

_"Der-ek."_ _Elle gémit, et il gémit en réponse._

 _Assis, il a tiré du baiser pour tirer sa chemise sur sa tête, puis la sienne ainsi. Roulant plus, elle gisait sous lui avec un regard dans le besoin dans ses yeux. Leur peau a commencé à briller avec la sueur que le_ _y_ _a essayé de se rapprocher et de plus en plus les uns des autres._

_Il a lutté avec le claquement sur son pantalon, alors elle arqué, l’embrassant et l’aidant à défaire le bouton. Il les a frissonnés, avec ses boxeurs que ses mains glissées jusqu’à son estomac tonique, ce qui fait frissonner de joie._

_Drapant ses bras autour de ses épaules, elle l’a tiré si près qu’ils étaient peau à peau._

_"Casey..." Il inhala son doux parfum comme il lentement décompressé sa jupe ; se penchant vers le bas pour presser ses lèvres doucement à la sienne._

_Bientôt, ils ont tous deux_ _avoir un seul peu de vêtements sur et ses mains ont été à tâtons dans sa table de chevet._

_Elle l’exhortait, chuchotant son nom et le mot « dépêche-toi » doucement contre la peau à son cou, l’envoi de bouffées d’air chaud sur son épaule._

_Enfin, il a trouvé un préservatif. En déchirant le paquet avec ses dents, il a roulé le latex et poussé dans sa chaleur humide._

_Elle arqué hors du lit avec un souffle haletant, ses ongles créant des lignes en colère dans son dos. Il not même remarquer la douleur comme elle l’a exhorté à se déplacer, et il se balançant contre elle, gagner un autre souffle de plaisir._

_C’était agréable de l’avoir haletant sous lui, son vocabulaire généralement étendu réduit à « Der-ek », « plus rapide », « si bon », et tout simplement des bruits._

_Il grogna comme il allait plus loin, la pénétrant au maximum et elle frémit autour de lui. Il était déjà si proche, avec ses muscles internes le serrant comme elle a atteint son apogée ainsi._

_Atteignant vers le bas, ses doigts ont trouvé cette tache secrète et ses yeux se sont élargis, les larmes coulant sur ses joues comme elle saisit son épaule plus serrée._

_« Pas de stop ! » Elle commandait à bout de souffle, et comme elle a finalement atteint son apogée, il a scellé sa bouche avec la sienne, étouffant le cri fort du plaisir._

_Il positionné ses hanches, et elle arqué, se déplaçant avec lui comme il est venu. Son cœur martelait si vite qu’il pouvait le sentir dans sa tête alors qu’il se retournait pour s’allonger à côté d’elle._

_Enveloppant ses bras autour de sa taille, il la tira près, de sorte que son corps enroulé dans le sien._

_Elle s’endormit presque instantanément, mais Derek resta éveillé, la regardant et se caressant doucement les cheveux. Finalement, le sommeil l’a pris aussi, mais quand il s’est réveillé, Casey était parti._

* * *

Alors, le voici, se réveillant haletant et remerciant Dieu que son colocataire était hors de la ville.

Il baissa les yeux sur son entrejambe et grogna face au bois du matin normal qui n'a jamais été utilisé pour être normal. Des chiffres rouges lui clignotèrent, disant à Derek qu'il était huit heures du matin alors que son alarme retentissait dans le fond. Frappant le bouton d'arrêt, il jeta les draps de côté et se précipita vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche glacée.

Quand il est sorti, il a enroulé une serviette autour de sa taille et secoua l’eau de ses cheveux bruns fous.

Un coup à sa porte l’a envoyé grogner dessus, et essayer de ne pas se souvenir d’embrasser Casey. Il secoua la porte ouverte et elle grinça, lui faisant grincer des dents en réponse, but la personne qu’il a vu de l’autre côté avait sa mâchoire tombante ouverte.

« Hey, Derek. » La brune rougit profondément et a essayé de ne pas le regarder dans toute sa gloire à moitié nue. « Je, euh ... Vient de venir à, euh ... Dis-toi d’appeler George. Il est malade pour toi... »

Elle se délaça la gorge maladroitement, et bleu s’élança pour rencontrer brun.

Appuyé contre le cadre de la porte, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire. « C’est ça ? »

« Euh... » Elle ressemblait à un poisson béant pendant une seconde avant qu’elle se retourne contre sa guérison et a essayé de faire une évasion rapide.

Il était plus rapide.

Les mains s’élançant, il l’a attrapée par le bras et l’a tirée à l’intérieur et a fermé la porte en la pressant à elle.

Elle ne l’air pas peur, mais plus de choqué à ses mains tremblaient et elle léché ses lèvres. Il sourit parce qu’elle regardait l’eau rouler sur sa poitrine, et elle léchait ses lèvres à nouveau.

« Derek... » Elle a avalé, et ses yeux ont rencontré son une fois de plus. « Tu devais me laisser partir. »

« Non. » Il sourit avec ferveur, et se pencha pour reposer son front contre le sien ; faire son souffle attelage. « Je n’ai pas besoin de. Ce que je dois faire, c’est te dire quelque chose. »

« Dites-moi quoi ? »

« Je t’aime, Casey. » Il riait comme ses yeux s’élargissaient dans la surprise. « Ne me quitte plus, d’accord ? »

Inquiétant sa lèvre avec ses dents, elle hocha la tête et le laissa embrasser avant de se retirer, les yeux rétrécis. « Ce n’est pas juste un truc pour me mettre au lit à nouveau, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Non, Case. » Il roula les yeux et lui grignota la lèvre inférieure de façon ludique. « Je t’aime. Ça m’a déchiré que je n’ai pas pu te voir. Parler avec toi. »

Elle sourit à cela et enroula ses bras autour de son cou. « Eh bien, alors ... Je suppose que ce serait une bonne idée si tu me montrer. »

« Montres-toi ? »

« Oui. » Sourit-elle. « Combien m’aimes-tu, Venturi. Courage, parce que ça va être une longue journée. »

Il riait, la soulevant et la promenant au lit. « Je n’ai pas vraiment l’esprit. »

« Je sais. Que pourquoi j’ai décidé que je suis mon tour d’être sur le dessus. » Elle a déclaré la question de fait. « Oh, et puis que tu m’as volé mon tonnerre... Je t’aime aussi. » 

Comme elle murmurait les derniers mots, il savait qu’il ne serait jamais plus heureux.

« Ne me quitte jamais, Case. » Il a dit avec un sourire, et se pencha pour l’embrasser doucement, doucement, et avec tout ce qu’il ressentait pour elle depuis qu’ils sont rencontré.

« Jamais. »


End file.
